


Addio al celibato

by SonounaCattivaStella



Series: Writober 2020 - Fanfiction [7]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Canon Het Relationship, Comico, Gen, Het, Sentimental, Writober, Writober 2020
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonounaCattivaStella/pseuds/SonounaCattivaStella
Summary: Gajeel camminava irrequieto all'interno del suo piccolo appartamento. A grandi falcate, come un leone in gabbia, percorreva avanti e indietro il perimetro della cucina. I suoi amici sarebbero arrivati entro pochi minuti e lui era indeciso più che mai tra il barricarsi in casa, fingersi disperso o, semplicemente, mandarli a fanculo non appena questi si fossero presentati alla sua porta. Da quando lui è Levy avevano annunciato la data del matrimonio, quegli scalmanati non avevano fatto altro che organizzare quella serata: l'addio al celibato.
Relationships: Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Laxus Dreyar/Gray Fullbuster/Gajeel Redfox
Series: Writober 2020 - Fanfiction [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969672
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Addio al celibato

**Author's Note:**

> **_Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it_**  
>  **Prompt** : _Bromance_

#  _** Day 7 ** _

  
**Lista** : _BLANK_  
**Prompt** : _Bromance_  
**Fandom** : _Fairy Tail_  
**Rating** : _Giallo_  
  


  
Gajeel camminava irrequieto all'interno del suo piccolo appartamento. A grandi falcate, come un leone in gabbia, percorreva avanti e indietro il perimetro della cucina. Continuava a guardare le lancette dell'orologio con ansia, mentre queste avanzavano inesorabili, prossime a segnare l'ora stabilita per l'appuntamento previsto per quella sera. I suoi _amici_ sarebbero arrivati entro pochi minuti e lui era indeciso più che mai tra il barricarsi in casa, fingersi disperso o, semplicemente, mandarli a fanculo non appena questi si fossero presentati alla sua porta. Da quando lui è Levy avevano annunciato la data del matrimonio, quegli scalmanati non avevano fatto altro che organizzare quella serata: _l'addio al celibato_. Li conosceva troppo bene e sapeva di cosa fossero capaci, soprattutto quella testa calda di Natsu insieme a quell'altro spogliarellista di Gray.   


Il suonare insistente del campanello preannunciò l'arrivo della banda di casinisti e Gajeel si ritrovò davvero a tentennare prima di aprire la porta, causando un'altra raffica di trilli fastidiosi. Di quel passo gli avrebbero fuso il sistema meccanico a forza di premere il bottone all'ingresso.

«Avete finito di violentarmi il campanello e i timpani?!» Ringhiò una volta spalancata la porta.

«Pronto per la festa?» Chiese un esaltato Natsu soffiando dentro a una trombetta.

«Non penserai mica di uscire così!» Esclamò Gray guardando l'amico con disappunto.

«Lasciatelo respirare.» Disse infine Laxus cercando di placare l'esuberanza del rosato che non smetteva di muoversi frenetico.

«Con voi non vado proprio da nessuna parte!» Proruppe Gajeel cercando di richiudere nuovamente la porta dritta in faccia agli amici. Aveva il vago sentore che le cose si sarebbero messe male, molto male.

Alla fine, i tre amici riuscirono a valicare l'ingresso e a braccare Gajeel che tentava di fuggire dalla finestra della cucina, fregandosene di avere l'appartamento posto al quinto piano di un complesso condominiale e che l'indomani sarebbe dovuto arrivare integro all'altare. Lo spedirono dritto in camera da letto a cambiarsi anche se lui continuava imperterrito a sostenere che il suo outfit da punk andasse più che bene e che non aveva bisogno di mettersi in ghingheri per una serata che nemmeno voleva festeggiare. Ma Gray e Laxus furono inflessibili: lo obbligarono a indossare un paio di pantaloni di similpelle neri abbinati a una camicia bianca che lasciarono sbottonata quel tanto che bastava a far intravedere il petto scolpito, ai piedi gli fecero mettere degli scarponcini stile Caterpillar, diversi bracciali e collane ad arricchire il tutto. Il problema restava come domare quella criniera nera che aveva in testa. 

«Amico, dovresti davvero dare un taglio a questo cespuglio che hai al posto dei capelli.» Disse Laxus osservando il risultato finale del loro lavoro. 

«Col cazzo! I miei fan mi amano proprio per il mio look.» Rispose malamente Gajeel mentre tirava indietro i capelli e li legava con un cordino. 

«E direi solo per quello dato che sei stonato come una campana.» Lo sfotté Gray ricevendo in cambio un pugno alla spalla che lo fece volare dritto addosso a Natsu e, inevitabilmente, contro il pavimento. 

«Ma che problemi hai, testa di ferro!» Urlò Natsu mentre cercava di rimettersi in piedi e di tirare su anche un Gray dolorante. 

«Finitela, tutti quanti! Datevi un contegno e muovete il culo fuori da qui, siamo già in ritardo!» Tuonò Laxus soffocando sul nascere una delle solite risse che i suoi tre amici erano soliti creare dal nulla. 

Uscirono tutti e quattro dall'appartamento in assoluto silenzio. Laxus era il più grande tra i tre e non solo di età. Era alto e muscoloso come un giocatore di pesi massimi e contraddirlo voleva dire solamente scavarsi la fossa da soli. Il suo motto preferito era: " _ti prendo a ceffoni a due a due finché non diventano dispari_ " e non ci andava piano, assolutamente.

Arrivarono davanti a una limousine che lasciò Gajeel letteralmente a bocca aperta. Pur essendo un cantante che si stava facendo conoscere e apprezzare dal mondo, non era mai salito su una macchina di lusso di quel calibro. Guardò esterrefatto i suoi amici e dimenticò tutto quello che era successo fino a pochi minuti prima. 

«Voi siete pazzi!» Disse con un ghigno, dando spontaneamente una pacca sulla spalla a ognuno di loro.   
Salirono a bordo della limousine e iniziarono la serata con un sontuoso antipasto a base di champagne e caviale. 

«Solo il meglio per quello che per noi è come un fratello!» Avevano esclamato i tre amici facendo un brindisi. 

Si conoscevano da anni, ormai, esattamente dai tempi delle scuole elementari. All'inizio non scorreva buon sangue tra di loro, soprattutto con Natsu e Gray. Poi avevano conosciuto Laxus e tra un ceffone, una sgridata e una punizione erano diventati praticamente inseparabili. Gajeel aveva trovato in loro quei fratelli che non aveva mai avuto.   
Raggiunsero in poco tempo la metà del loro breve viaggio e, per la seconda volta nell'arco della serata, Gajeel rimase a bocca aperta come uno stoccafisso. I suoi amici avevano prenotato un tavolo nel ristorante più sontuoso e costoso della città. 

«Fatemi capire: da dove li avete tirati fuori tutti questi soldi? Siete andati a prostituirvi?» Chiese il festeggiato. «Da Gray quasi me l'aspetto una cosa del genere, ma da voi due no.» Concluse con un ghigno stampato sulle labbra, alludendo al lavoro di spogliarellista che faceva l'altro. 

Gray gli rifilò una gomitata dritta tra le costole, facendolo piegare in due dal dolore. Malgrado ciò, non poterono fare a meno di ridere come dei bambini.

Mangiarono fino a scoppiare, accompagnando il tutto con vini pregiati e champagne di qualità. Poi, una volta finito di attentare alle scorte del ristorante, uscirono e tornarono nuovamente alla limousine che li attendeva davanti al locale.

«Non crederai mica che la serata sia finita così.» Disse Natsu dopo che Gajeel li aveva nuovamente ringraziati per tutto.

Il punk li guardò confuso, un sopracciglio pieno di piercing arcuato a sottolineare il suo stato. La confusione aumentò quando la macchina si fermò di fronte a un locale a luci rosse e i suoi amici balzarono fuori dall'abitacolo, impazienti. Gajeel li seguì un po' alticcio e barcollante a causa del miscuglio di alcool fatto durante la cena. Ciò che li accolse fu un locale a luci soffuse, completamente vuoto - segno che i suoi amici l'avevano prenotato tutto per loro -, con divanetti in pelle e tavolini posti ai lati di una passerella centrale e di due cubi luminosi, un piano bar ben fornito e la musica forte e sensuale. I tre ragazzi portarono l'amico a sedersi proprio al tavolino posto di fronte l'estremità della passerella e scambiarono due parole con il barista. Cocktail colorati iniziarono ad arrivare al tavolo e, nel giro di pochi minuti, l'atmosfera si trasformò totalmente: una schiera di belle ragazze uscì da dietro le quinte e iniziò a ballare e spogliarsi sensualmente a ritmo di musica. Gajeel aveva subito pensato che dietro a tutto ciò ci fosse lo zampino di Gray e ne fu certo quando vide l'amico, ormai più che brillo, salire su uno dei cubi, battere il cinque alla ballerina che vi stava sopra e spogliarsi a suo volta restando solo in boxer. La situazione cominciò a sfuggire di mano e, nel giro di un battito di ciglia, Gajeel si ritrovò il seno nudo di almeno tre ragazze spalmato addosso. Laxus, di solito impassibile e pronto a riprendere gli amici dai loro eccessi, era ubriaco quanto tutti gli altri e si stava lasciando provocare da un'altra ballerina. Natsu - che non perdeva mai l'occasione di confrontarsi e scontrarsi con Gray - era salito sul cubo opposto a quello su cui si trovava l'amico e si era tolto ogni singolo indumento, sfidando l'altro a fare lo stesso e a cimentarsi in una gara di ballo improvvisato.

Passarono la notte all'interno di quel locale finché, ubriachi fino al midollo, non furono gentilmente accompagnati alla macchina e spediti dritti a casa. Gajeel fu il primo a svegliarsi con un insistente mal di testa, come se avesse un martello pneumatico ben piantato nel cervello. Si trascinò lentamente verso il bagno e, prima di sciacquarsi il viso, osservò il suo riflesso allo specchio. Aveva dei segni di rossetto su tutto il viso e ghignò credendo che glieli avesse lasciati Levy dopo una notte di fuoco. Fu proprio il pensiero della sua ragazza a portarlo prepotentemente alla realtà, facendogli ricordare cos'era successo la sera prima e che doveva presentarsi all'altare praticamente entro mezz'ora.

« _Cazzo_!» Urlò per poi correre alla ricerca dei suoi tre amici.

Lì trovò stravaccati sul divano, sfatti peggio della maionese che non ne vuole sapere di montare, che russavano beatamente.

«Svegliatevi, brutti coglioni!» Tuonò mentre buttava tutti giù dalla branda.

«Che hai da urlare tanto, testa di ferro. Sei fastidioso.» Mugugnò Natsu cercando nuovamente di prendere sonno, anche sul pavimento.

«Non provare ad addormentarti di nuovo, fiammifero ambulante! Tra circa mezz'ora dobbiamo essere in chiesa e, invece, siamo ancora qui! Levy ci ammazzerà tutti.»

A quelle parole i ragazzi scattarono sull'attenti e iniziarono a sistemarsi tra una bestemmia e un'imprecazione. Quando finirono, si apprestarono ad avviarsi verso il luogo in cui Gajeel e Levy sarebbero convolati a nozze, ma, prima di uscire dall'appartamento, il futuro sposo fermò i suoi amici e li abbracciò.

«Vi ringrazio per tutto quello che avete fatto per me. Siete i migliori amici che potessi mai desiderare, i miei fratelli.» Disse facendoli emozionare. «Però, vi chiedo una cosa: non una parola con Levy su ciò che è successo ieri sera.» Disse con tono grave.

I tre amici annuirono all'unisono, complici. Le ragazze sapevano essere pericolose se venivano a scoprire determinate cose.   
  


**Parole** : _1580_


End file.
